


Sleepless in Vigil's Keep

by handersmyheart



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Awkwardness, Don’t copy to another site, Insomnia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handersmyheart/pseuds/handersmyheart
Summary: It was hard not to be affected by the way his name rolled off of Nathaniel’s lips. In fact, it was hard not to be affected by the man in one way or another; everyone in the Keep seemed to have an opinion on him - whether it was fierce hatred of his family name or ardent adoration of his unique charm, there was hardly a soul indifferent to the man. Gerod, much to his irritation, counted himself among the latter, however irrational that were.





	Sleepless in Vigil's Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “You’re not in bed. I came looking for you.”

The Vigil’s Keep was quiet tonight, Gerod’s slow steps echoing off the stone walls. Sleep evaded him as of late and it wasn’t hard to pinpoint why; he was suddenly in charge of a foreign - hostile! - arling in a foreign country, and his success was a matter of political importance. Empress Celene herself counted on him to leave a favourable impression on Ferelden while the scheming nobles of the arling - the ones that weren’t plotting for his untimely demise - were praying for his failure. 

He sighed, flexing his fist as he walked. Nightly wanderings had become something of a hobby of his despite the risk of his predictability making him easy prey for assassins; the crisp Ferelden air never failed to put him to sleep, especially now that the stench of burned Darkspawn corpses was little more than a memory. He’d had his doubts when this position had been offered to him, but he’d come to like it here, almost despite himself. 

His heart leaped as he saw the door to Nathaniel’s room stood ajar, gentle candlelight spilling to the corridor. Unable to resist the temptation, he peeked in and found it empty. Swallowing his disappointment, he carried on; a conversation would have been welcome - the man was… interesting - but a breath of fresh air would do the trick just as well. 

He crossed the main hall and stepped outside, nearly jumping as he spotted a figure sitting on the stairs. Nathaniel’s eyes were wide for a moment before he relaxed with a long exhale. “Oh. Warden-Commander,” he greeted, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lip. 

“Nathaniel,” Gerod smiled back, willing his shoulders to unwind, “you can call me Gerod, you know.” 

“Right. Gerod.” The archer nodded, his words slow as he turned his gaze to the sky. 

It was hard not to be affected by the way his name rolled off of Nathaniel’s lips. In fact, it was hard not to be affected by the man in one way or another; everyone in the Keep seemed to have an opinion on him - whether it was fierce hatred of his family name or ardent adoration of his unique charm, there was hardly a soul indifferent to the man. Gerod, much to his irritation, counted himself among the latter, however irrational that were.

“Can’t sleep?” he heard himself ask. A futile question, really, but it was better to talk than to stare without a reason. He shifted in place, feeling awkward, but sitting down would have felt presumptuous; who knew what went through the man’s head? Perhaps company wasn’t welcome at all? 

“Yes, there’s been…” Nathaniel trailed off, scrunching his brows before relaxing again, “I suppose I have a lot to process,” he finished, looking up at him. The grey of his eyes looked so blue in the moonlight, the open expression a little too much for Gerod to handle. 

He nodded, a smile on his face as he sought out the twin moons. The silence was deafening; even Voldrik’s men had retired for the night, the restoration of the battlements nearing completion. There was something he should have said, he knew, but words weren’t forthcoming; there was something about the man that made him act like a fool, and yet he sought out the humiliation, never quite able to leave him in the Keep when missions called, his eyes always finding him in a crowded room. And every so often, he would find him looking back at him. 

“But that’s most of us, right?” Nathaniel asked, getting up from the stairs, “I’m sure you have a lot on your mind as well.” 

Dodging the man’s gaze was no easy task when he stood so close. Oh, he had a lot on his mind for sure, and none of it was what it was supposed to be - not right now, at least. “Yes, yes, quite a few things,” he said, too quickly to sound casual. 

“We’ll figure it out.” Nathaniel smiled again, not a hint of sarcasm to his soft expression.

Gerod wondered briefly if the others ever saw him this way; stripped of his prickly armor, his perpetual frown all but vanished without a trace. He couldn’t help his answering smile, for how could he not when the smallest bit of attention had his heart racing? 

A warm hand landed on his shoulder, lingering a little too long before it was gone, leaving his skin tingling on the spot. 

“You’ll figure it out,” the man said as he disappeared into the Keep, the door clicking closed behind him. 

Heaving a heavy sigh, he sat down on the steps. If only he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments (including concrit) and kudos always welcome. Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://mhandersmyheart.tumblr.com)!


End file.
